


Focal Point

by entallat



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entallat/pseuds/entallat
Summary: Hoshi's feeling unnerved on Halloween.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Where No Woman, Women of Star Trek





	Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to The Delphic Expanse archive, this was my answer to their 2013 Halloween Challenge. 
> 
> I didn't include the actual prompt words, "the witching hour" but what follows is what the phrase inspired. There are references here to two ENT episodes: second season's "Vanishing Point" (after which I styled this story's title) and the third season's "Exile". 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Dinah, especially for the suggested fix to a rather awkward sentance.

“Is someone there?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Hoshi set down the book she’d been reading and leaned slightly out of her bunk to peer around her quarters, her heart suddenly pounding.

There was no one there, of course. Just her uniform hanging against the wall over here, a shadow from a chair over there, a flickering light from the matter recycler in the head. The room was quiet and empty – save for herself and the rhythmic hum of an engine at warp two.

Hoshi shook her head as she picked up the book again, embarrassed despite her solitude. _It’s just my imagination,_ she thought to herself as she shifted and tried to relax muscles now tense with anxiety. She scanned the pages for the paragraph she’d read at least a half dozen times now, but it was no use. Now her shaking hands couldn’t hold the book steady enough to see the words.

She let it drop on the coverlet and quickly slid out of the bunk into the middle of the room where she could see every corner, every nook. Rubbing her shoulders briskly, she tried to rid herself of the persistent feeling that she was being watched but it took only a minute before an edge of panic set in.

_How ironic. A little over a year ago I was afraid no one could see me, and now I can’t shake the feeling I’m on display!_

She grabbed her uniform, jerking it on in a hurry and yanking the zipper up as she headed for the door. Just before she hit the button to open it, she paused. Who could she talk to? Kelly was on shift, but he wasn’t exactly the understanding type. Trip certainly was, but he’d likely name the evening’s selection for Movie Night as the culprit. The thing was, she’d hardly paid attention to the ancient, schlocky “horror” film. This feeling went deeper than the sort of fear one has after watching a bad movie. T'Pol? No, she would probably have a hard time grasping irrational fear. Maybe Travis? He’d be understanding but, then again, he’d turn to gentle teasing to cheer her up. She just couldn’t handle that tonight. She didn’t just feel afraid, she felt… vunerable. Exposed.

Then it struck her. It’d been six months to the day that Tarquin had appeared to her, almost haunting her every movement aboard _Enterprise_ until he revealed himself. _Great. Is he back? On Halloween?_ She opened the door, knowing it was the kind of thing she should tell the captain, but something made her hesitate once again. What if she really was just jumping at shadows? She didn’t want Captain Archer thinking she couldn’t handle it.

 _Malcolm_. Yes. Lieutenant Reed would understand, and he’d know what to do. Decision made, she quickly exited her quarters and trotted down the corridor towards the turbolifts.

The door closed behind her, deepening the shadows in the room once again. As the lights automatically dimmed, two eyes briefly shone in the darkness then disappeared with a soft and lonely sigh.


End file.
